Love and truth
by Sabaku Yusvirades
Summary: Janji pertama yang kuukir indah bersamamu tetapi berakhir secepat ini, dan aku meneruskan perjalanan hidupku tanpamu meski berat untukku menerima semua fakta ini./ Pair and slightpair./Flame? Saya tampung.Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is mine**

**Pair: SasuTema, but ending SasuSaku**

**Warnings: Typo(s), ooc, gajeness, crack pair, alur berantakan and etc**

**Happy reading minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE AND TRUTH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darah bersimbah dimana-mana ketika sang dewa kembali untuk menghancurkan dan membuatnya menjadi miliknya. Biarlah para _shinobi_ tertidur dalam _Tsukuyomi _tak terbatasnya. Tak peduli. Dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah kejayaan dalam arti sebenarnya, semua menjadi mlikinya.

Dan disini pula para pahlawan terbentuk, mengukir sejarah baru dan mencantumkan namanya sebagai salah satu pahlawan dari perang tersebut.

Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu pahlawan yang berhasil mengukir namanya paling atas dan diketahui oleh semua _shinobi_ dari _Suna, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa_ dan para _shinobi_ yang tidak ikut berperang dengan alasan keluarga yang perlu dilindungi.

Naruto si bocah rubah yang dulu selalu sesumbar untuk menjadi _Hokage_ dapat membuktikannya, dan yang ia buktikan adalah lebih dari itu. Ia dapat mengakhiri 50% perang ini walaupun Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara masih ada.

Dan pahlawan lainnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, buronan yang selalu diincar-incar kini pria dingin itu menjadi salah satu pahlawan di perang ini. Ia tak mau kembali lagi kedalam kegelapan yang selalu menghantuinya, ia akan memulainya dari pertama, dimulai titik ini.

Dan perang ini membuktikan kepada seluruh _shinobi_ bahwa pentingnya saling melindungi dan tolong menolong. Membuktikan kasih sayang sebenarnya, dan membuktikan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang kita cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tunggulah aku, Temari._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita berambut pirang emas yang ia ikat satu ini mengayunkan kipas raksasanya untuk membunuh para monster-monster yang mencoba membunuhnya dan sekali lagi, ia tahan.

_Jangan terlalu terlambat, baka!_

Sekali lagi, batinnya brpicara bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja berada disini, bertarung dengan monster-monster yang sangat jauh lebih besar darinya dengan dibantu oleh para shinobi lainnya.

"Kerahkan tenaga kalian,"

Kegigihannya dan teriakan yang penuh semangatnya terus membawa rekan-rekannya untuk tidak kembali putus asa. Gadis cantik yang sudah terluka di beberapa bagian ini tetap bangkit dan terus bangkit, menyerukan semangat dan membangkitkan seluruh _shinobi_ yang lain.

'_Kau benar Temari-san! Kita harus bangkit.'_

'_Temari-sama, terima kasih.'_

Kesadaran itu langsung membuat pasukannya kembali berdiri dan langsung menyerang monster-monster itu begitu juga dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kamaitachi no jutsu!_

Angin besar yang ia buat dari kipas raksasanya itu menumbangkan monster yang hendak menyerang dan mendekatinya.

_Aku berhasil!_

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang manis dan ia rasa satu sudah tmbang dan ia ttinggal menangani dua monster yang lainnya. Untunglah disini masih ada Rock Lee, salah satu shinobi yang setidaknya masih bisa diandalkan.

"Bagus Temari-_san_." Ujar Lee sambil menampilkan senyumnya dan jempolnya.

Temari hanya tersenyum dan kembali akan melayani para musuh raksasanya ini. Ia bertarung lagi. Setengah pertarungan telah dilewatinya tetapi lamunannya berkelebat muncul.

**FLASHBACK**

_Aku tahu aku tak dapat membawamu kembali._

_Aku tak dapat menyelamatkanmu._

_Maafkan aku._

Pria yang berada di depannya ini menatap nanar pada gadis yang berjalan menjauh darinya dengan tangis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Wanita itu terus berjalan, berniat kembali pada kehidupan semulanya.

Pria itu berniat mengejar kembali si wanita yang tampaknya _Kunoichi_ dengan kipas besar di punggungnya. Tetapi kakinya sangatlah kaku, ia tak bisa menggerakan seluruh badannya sekalipun.

Begitupun mulutnya, ia tak bisa membuka mulutnya sedikitpun, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu hal. Ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apakah ia harus terus terdiam mematung seperti ini?

Nalurinya berkata bahwa ia harus mengejar wanita itu, ia tak bisa membuatnya pergi telalu jauh lagi. Ia mengabaikan lidah kelu dan rasa kaku yang menjalar di tubuhnya dan akhirnya ia mengejar wanita itu yang tampak usdah menjauh dari tatapan matanya.

"Temari."

Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin, memastikan bahwa wanita yang ia kejar dapat mendengarnya.

"Temari."

Wanita itu semakin dekat dimatanya karena ia berlari untuk mengejar wanita itu.

Dengan segera, ia menahan pergelangan mulus sang hawa, memerintahkannya untuk berhenti walaupun tak ada penolakan dari sang wanita yang masih terdengar terisak itu.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan, Sasuke?"

Sesegera mungkin Sasuke menarik Teemari agar posisinya berhadapan, mengadahkan dagu sang wanita yang dipanggil Temari itu dan membuatnya mendekat. Kini wajahnya tak berjarak dan Sasuke mencium lembut wanita yang kini menangis sambil bersandar pada pohon itu.

Sasuke mulai memeluk tubuh ramping Temari dan kini pergelangan tangannya sudah berada di pinggang Temari, tetapi perbuatannya itu bukannya membuat sang wanita membalasanya. Ia menatap Temari yang ketika ia lihat airmatanya semakin mengucur.

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

_Apakah kau berbuat ini padaku adalah sebatas untuk perpisahan?_

_Inikah hal indah yang kau berikan padaku terakhir?_

_Walaupun indah, kenapa kau rela berpisah denganku?_

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Temari yang menangis, ia sebenarnya tahu Temari menangis karenanya. Karena perbuatannya. Karena perkataannya.

"Temari, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak mau kau ikut berperang, itu sangat berbahaya!"

"Walaupun berbahaya, aku mempunyai kewajiban untuk memimpin pasukanku Sasuke. Aku _kunoichi_, aku bukan gadis berusia 5 tahun yang tidak tahu tentang cara bertarung dan berperang!" Dengan suaranya yang parau, ia tetap berkata dengan nada ketus.

_Aku tidak meragukan kekuatanmu Temari._

_Tapi bagaimana kalau aku mati di medan perang karena Madara?_

_Apakah kau akan menerima itu?_

"Kalau itu keputusanmu, aku akan melakukannya sama denganmu."

Sasuke mencengkeram bahu Temari dengan kuat, ia berharap Temari dapat mengerti keputusannya untuk berperang. Ia tidak mau kembali menjadi seorang pengeccut. Ia sudah merencanakan hal untuk kembali lagi pada Konoha.

"Terserah."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Temari yang sekarang tangisannya sudah memudar. Ia kembali memeluk Temari dan wanita itu kini balas memeluknya, tidak seperti tadi.

"Berjanjilah, aku akan datang saat kau bertarung."

Temari tersenyum kecil sambil melepaskan pelukannya secara bersamaan. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan..

"Ini, bawalah." Temari memberi suatu benda pada Sasuke, semacam _kunai_.

"Ini _kunai_, aku sudah mempunyainya."

"Lihatlah perbedaan yang terdapat di _kunai_ ini."

Sasuke menelaah _kunai_ itu dan ternyata, Temari benar. Disana ada gantungan berupa kipas milik Temari dan ada lambang _shinobi_ yang terdapat di pegangan _kunai_ besi tersebut. _Kunai_ biasa tetapi untuk seorang Sasuke ini sangat berharga.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku mencintaimu."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Setelah memorinya kembali terulang, ia kembali bertarung. Ia berharap Sasuke masih di perjalanan dan itu sangat membuktikan bahwa ia masih selamat dan belum sampai ke medan perang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku sudah ada di medan perang._

_Kau pasti akan segera bertemu denganku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh!"

"Temari-_san_!"

Temari terlempar ke belakang karena hantaman dari sang monster yang sangat kuat tetapi Temari menahannya setidaknya ia tidak terluka parah sekali.

_Terus berdatangan, sial!_

Temari mengusap darah yang mengalir di sela-sela bibirnya dengan punggug tangannya. Ia melihat Sakura beserta para pasukannya yang bisa dihitung oleh mata berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Temari-_san_?"

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku tak apa."

Temari bangkit kembali dan disebelahnya Sakura mengikuti gerakan Temari dan mereka berdua sama-sama memutuskan untuk kembali bertarung. Kali ini, monster yang mereka hadapi berdatangan dan kembali berjumlah tiga.

_Chakra-ku masih cukup._

"Hyaaaaah!"

Temari memperhatikan Sakura yang berlari dan melakukan tinju kepada monster tersebut dan itu memang sangat keras pukulan dari seorang Haruno Sakura, tetapi itu tak cukup membuat monster itu jatuh.

"Giliranku!"

_Kamaitachi no Jutsu!_

Angin berhembus dan membuat monster itu terjatuh dan sulit untuk bangkit karea dua serangan dari pukulan dahsyat Sakura dan jurus elemen angin kuat dari Temari.

"Sakura, kau dan pasukanmu urusi dua monster itu, kau masih punya shinobi yang hebat dalam pasukanmu." Ujar Temari memerintah komando dan melihat Hinata Hyuuga, Chouji Akimichi dan Aburame Shino yang ada di pasukannya, cukup.

"Baik Temari-_san_, aku harap bantuannya kau urusi yang satunya lagi."

Temari mengangguk dan menyiapkan kipas raksasanya dan berlari menuju monster yang satu lagi bersama para pasukannya. Begitupun Sakura yang sudah bersiap siaga untuk menghadapi dua monster yang masih kokoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terus berlari menuju medan perang dan Sasuke berusaha untuk mencarinya. Mencari wanita itu. Mencari wanita yang telah memegang janjinya. Mencari wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

_Sabaku no Temari._

Hatinya selalu menyerukan nama itu, suaranya terus terdengar di telinganya.

Ia mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya, mencoba menetralisir chakra dan ia sesegera mungkin mencari wanita itu.

_Temari, tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu, eh?_

Sejenak Sasuke merasahakan _chakra _yang sudah tak asing baginya. Ia memutuskan untuk memusatkan sharingannya ke arah _chakra_ itu dan berlari kearahnya. Ketika ia menuju ke tempat _chakra_ itu, ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan. Para _shinobi_ terluka dan tampaknya mereka sudah tak bernyawa. Terdampar dimana-mana. Bagaikan lautan mayat.

Tetapi ia segera mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua monster yang sangat besar sedang menyerang beberapa _shinobi_ dan itu..

"Temari."

Ia melihat Temari terdesak dan ia melihat kawan yang dulu menjadi rivalnya, Rock Lee sama-sama sedang terdesak. Mungkin hanya lima atau enam _shinobi_ yang mengikuti pasukan Temari. Dan sisanya, mereka telah menjadi korban amukan monster itu.

Sasuke melihat ketika Temari sudah tak mampu menahan gemparan dari monster tersebut dan ia terbanting dengan jauh.

Sasuke langsung melompat dan menangkap tubuh Temari yang tampaknya sudah lemah, _chakra_-nya tinggal sedikit lagi. Tidak! Luka di perutnya, terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah!

"S-Sasuke, k-kau, terlambat.."

"Bertahanlah."

Saat Sasuke akan mencari ninja medis, datang pasukan Sakura yang tampaknya sudah membereskan monster-monster yang ditanganinya. Dan saat itu pula..

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Mata bening Sakura berbinar ketika ia melihat Sasuke datang dihadapannya. Berarti, Sasuke datang tetapi.. Temari?

"Sakura, tolong sembuhkan Temari!"

Sakura langsung memerintahkan para pasukannya yang masih bergerak untuk melawan monster-monster ini. Cukup sulit. Ia langsung menuju Temari dan langsung mengeluarkan _ninjutsu_ medisnya.

Ia melihat di wajah Sasuke terdapat kekhawatiran. Kenapa?

_Sasuke-kun? Kau menggenggam tangan Temari-san?_

Airmata Sakura jatuh ketika ia melihat Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan Temari dengan erat. Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Temari dan seorang pria yang dicintainya. Ia melihat raut wajah Temari, wanita yang kini menjadi _jounin_ _Suna_ itu tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura bergetar ketika ia melakukan _ninjutsu_ medisnya dan membuat _chakra_ yang teralirnya tak beraturan. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu heran dan ketika ia melihat wajah Sakura yang dipenuhi airmata.

Perlahan Temari menutup matanya dan meringis kesakitan karena ia berusaha menerima _chakra _dari Sakura dan ia mencoba menetralisirnya dengan baik. Ia menekan dan memegang erat tangan Sasuke. Sungguh, sangat menyakitkan ketika luka di perutnya diobati

Sakura mencoba menghilangkan semua pikiran tidak baiknya dan mencoba menghapus airmatanya. Ia terus terfokus pada _ninjutsu _medisnya agar dapat segera menyembuhkan Temari.

Saat Sakura mencoba menyembuhkan Temari yang terbaring, monster besar itu hendak mneyerang dirinya dari sisi belakang. Ia tak dapat mengontrol kekuatannya jika ia sedang melakukan _ninjutsu_ medisnya.

"_Chidori nagashi!"_

Sasuke mengeluarkan elemen petirnya dan berusaha menghambat pergerakan monster tersebut. Akhirnya monster itu lumpuh meskipun belum mati. Sasuke langsung bangkit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Cukup memakan banyak waktu, akhirnya luka Temari tidak seperti awal saat ia terkena serangan monster tersebut. Ia berterima kasih kepada Sakura yang tentu aja sudah rela mengeluarkan _chakra_ nya untuk menyembuhkan luka nya dan ia kembali bangkit dan siap bertarung.

"Temari-_san, _kau yakin dapat berdiri lagi?" Tanya gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang sudah menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Tentu Sakura." Temari membentangkan _tessen _nya dan ia tetap menahan agar luka nya tidak kembali mengeluarkan banyak darah dan meskipun luka nya memang masih terasa ngilu di bagian dalam, dia rasa itu bukan hal yang penting.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menetralisir _chakra _yang sudah digunakannya untuk menolong Temari. Ia bersyukur karena akhirnya Temari sang ketua pasukan dari gabungan dapat bangkit lagi dan kini sisa pasukan Sakura dan pasukan Temari digabungkan.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ia mendapati seorang Sasuke yang tampaknya bersiap untuk mengaktifkan _sharingan_ miliknya yang berasal dari warisan turun temurun Uchiha. Sakura mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia mencoba menyembuhkan Temari dan pria itu.. menggenggam tangannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Kau datang."

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama lagi, para _Shinobi_ yang dipimpin oleh Sakura dan Temari ini lalu meneruskan perjalanannya ke arah barat karena mereka lihat daerah yang sebelumnya terjadi peperangan antara pasukan Sakura dan Temari dibantu oleh Sasuke yang telah menghancurkan monster dan kini di daerah tersebut tak ada tanda-tanda musuh akan kembali ke tempat itu.

BRAKKK

Bunyi dentuman yang sangat keras menghantam para pasukan yang dipimpin Sakura dan Temari yang meneruskan perjalanannya ke arah barat. Dan benda yang berdentum itu kini berada di hadapan mereka. Tepat

"I-itu.."

"_Souka_?"

"A-aku tidak p-percaya."

"Besar."

Gumaman-gumaman itu terus keluar dari para pasukan yang hanya sekitar bejumlah 15 orang ditambah Sasuke, yang kini memutuskan untuk ikut serta dalam pasukan ini dan ikut berperang melawan sepihak Uchiha Madara.

"_Gedo.."_

"_..Mazo."_

Semua mata menatap patung raksasa nan tiggi itu yang sampai menjulang ke atas. Sungguh, bagi _Gedo Mazo _itu, para shinobi ini hanyalah semut-semut kecil yang hanya bisa mencubitnya dan tak terasa apapun.

"GRAAAAAAAAAA.."

Hanya sebatas auman dari _Gedo Mazo _tersebut, para _shinobi_ yang berkumpul dengan jumlah sedikit itu harus terlempar dan bertahan diri karena kekuatan patung raksasa tersebut sangat besar.

"Temari -_san, _kita harus bagaimana?"

"Sakura-_taicho_! Bagaimana ini?"

Temari dan Sakura sama-sama berpikir keras untuk dapat melawan kekuatan patung ini. Jalan pikir mereka kali ini buntu, tak dapat berpikir karena mereka hanyalah _shinobi_ berukuran kecil, bukan para _Jinchuuriki _yang dapat berubah wujud menjadi wujud asli mereka dan mengeluarkan bom _biijuu_.

_Kamaitachi no jutsu, itu tak mungkin! Dan jika aku harus mengeluarkan Kamatari pun itu hanya akan membuatnya tergores kecil. Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Temari memejamkan matanya mencoba berpikir sementara dan ia membuka matanya, menatap _Gedo Mazo _yang kini masih mengaung itu.

_Tsunade-sama, apa yang aku lakukan seharusnya? Byakugou ku belum bisa kugunakan. Kami-sama, tolonglah kami._

Sakura menatap pada patung _Mazo _itu dan mencoba untuk terus berpikir.

"Seranglah semampu kalian, _shinobi_. Para _Hokage_, _Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage _dan _Raikage _memilih kita untuk berada di perang ini karena mereka mempercayakan kekuatan kita semuua. Jangan lengah! Berjuanglah sampai akhir dan titik darah penghabisan!" Temari menyerukan semangatnya dan sontak membuat semua yang ada disitu langsung menatap ke arahnya begitupun Sakura dan Sasuke.

_Heh, dasar wanita yang pantang menyerah._

Tepuk tangan dari seseorang yang sangat meremehkan kini mendekat dan perlahan sosok itu muncul dari asap yang mengepul akibat dentuman keras dari _Gedo Mazo_.

"Kau kah _Sabaku no Temari_? Menarik. "

Temari langsung mengibarkan _tessen_nya mendengar suara pria itu adalah musuhnya, begitupun para pasukannya dan pasukan Sakura, mereka juga bersiap untuk melakukan perlawanan. Sasuke yang merasakan firasat mulai buruk langsung mengeluarkan _Kusanagi _nya dari balik punggungnya.

"Kau? Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"_Sabaku no Gaara_, dia telah mati ditanganku begitupun para _kage _lainnya."

Perkataan datar dari pria yang kini belum memperlihatkan wujud aslinya itu sontak membuat semua _shinobi _yang ada disitu membelalakan matanya. Tidak percaya, sangat! Pemimpin dari desa mereka masing-masing mati di dalam perang ini dengan waktu yang sangat cepat.

"K-kau.."

"Gaara.."

"Tsunade-_sama.._"

"Gaara menitipkan pesan padaku. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya, dan ia persembahkan untuk _Sabaku no Temari _dan _Sabaku no Kankurou_. Ironis sekali."

Tangan Temari mengepal keras dan ia bersiap menyibak _tessen_nya itu, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke yang menatap padanya. Dari kilatan matanya, Sasuke menandakan bahwa untuk 'Jangan memulainya terlebih dahulu.' Pada Temari.

Perlahan sosok yang sebelumnya tak terlihat itu kini menampakkan dirinya dan sekarang ia tepat berada di depan Sasuke, Sakura dan Temari yang berada di garis depan. Mereka terkejut, pria yang kini berada dihadapan mereka adalah pria bertopeng yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha madara. Tapi, topeng itu kini lepas..

"Aku.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku.."

"..Uchiha Obito."

Sasuke langsung tersentak dan membelalakan matanya. _Sharingan _nya kini aktif dan dalam benaknya, ia sangat tak percaya mengenai apa yang didengarnya.

Uchiha Obito.

Salah satu anggota klan Uchiha yang pernah diceritakan oleh mendiang kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi pernah mengatakan bahwa Obito telah mati dalam keadaan tertimpa batu yang sangat besar ukurannya tetapi, kenapa ia bisa hidup untuk kedua kalinya?

"Salam kenal, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tetap menatap tajam pada pria angkuh yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. _Sharingan_nya menandakan entah bagaimana asal-usulnya tetapi _sharingan_ Sasuke itu menatap benci pada pria bernama Uchiha Obito.

"Kau! Apa yang kau inginkan dari perang ini hingga membunuh semua _shinobi_ tak berdosa? Kenapa para _kage _juga begitupun Tsunade-_sama?" _Sakura yang sedaritadi diam kini menatap penuh kebencan pada pria yang berdiri de hadapannya bersama _Gedo Mazo Gedo Mazo _yang berada di belakangnya. Tangannya terkepal sambil bergetar, tanda bahwa ia sangat ingin membunuh pria yang telah membunuh gurunya itu.

"Aku hanya menginginkan semua tertidur dalam _Tsukuyomi _tak terbatasku, dan sebelum itu.."

Jeda di ucapan pria Uchiha Obito itu menandakan bahwa ia siap bertarung dan dibalik jubahnya,..

"..aku harus membunuhmu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Obito mengeluarkan kunai yangg panjang dan berlari untuk menyerang Sasuke yang kini sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda nya dan memegang erat _Kusanagi_nya.

Sakura dan Temari beserta para pasukannya sama-sama menyerang entah itu Obito dan patung _Mazo _yang kini tampaknya sudah tak sabar melahap _chakra-chakra _dari para _shinobi _ini.

_Konoha senpu!_

_Shannarooo~_

_Kirikirimai!_

_Mushidama!_

Selain jurus-jurus yang keluar dari mulut para _shinobi _untuk meruntuhkan lawannya yang sangat kuat ini, _kunai-kunai _bertebaran dimana-mana untuk membunuh _Gedo Mazo _dan Uchiha Obito.

"Apa yang kau harapkan jika semua _shinobi _tertidur dalam _Tsukuyomi_ mu, hah?" sela Sasuke di tengah pertarungan sengitnya dengan sama-sama pengguna mata _sharingan_.

"Itulah kedamaian sejatiku." Ujar Obito sambil bersiap menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke yang tampaknya masih bersiap untuk mengaktifkan _Eternal mangekyou sharingan_nya.

_Amaterasu!_

Tidak! Api hitam yang diciptakan Sasuke itu tidak mengarah pada Uchiha Obita yang tadi mencoba menyerangnya, tetapi pada _Gedo Mazo_. Dan terlihat patung raksasa tersebut tak tahan menahan panasnya bara api hitam yang di ciptakan Sasuke. Patung raksasa itu meraung tak tahan akibatnya, Obito yang tahu akan hal ini tak lama kemudian menatap benci pada Sasuke dan ia langsung mecoba menyerang Sasuke lagi.

BRAAKK

Uchiha Obito gagal menghunuskan pedangnya, gagal karena Temari telah datang dihadapannya dan melindungi Sasuke yang tampaknya terduduk lesu dan meringis kesakitan akibat _Amaterasu_ yang telah dikeluaarkannya dan menyebabkan matanya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau ini terlalu gegabah, Sasuke!" Ucap Temari Ketus sambil tetap menahan _kunai_ panjang Obito.

Sasuke masih memegangi sebelah matanya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah. Ia menatap Temari dengan mata satunya, wanita itu melindunginya. Kenapa? Ia kan sudah berjanji akan melindunginya?

_Ini waktu yang tepat, bagus Temari-san._ Sakura berlari mencari celah kosong sementara Temari yang menahan Obito. Ketemu! Sakura berlari kearah sisi kanan pria jahat itu dan mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga.

_Shannarooo!_

Pukulan maut Sakura berhasil menghantam tubuh Obito tetapi dengan cepat pria itu menghilang menggunakan jurus dimensi ruang dan waktunya.

"Eh?"

Temari dan Sakura yang berada di dekat Sasuke bersiap siaga, siapa tahu Obito merencanakan hal yang tidak diduga oleh mereka semua.

"Pasukan, carilah bantuan."

"Baik!"

Temari memerintahkan para pasukannya untuk mencari bala bantuan dan begitupun Sakura, kini di daerah itu hanya ada Sasuke, Temari dan Sakura.

"Ini adalah kesempatan bagiku, memudahkan ku untuk membunuhmu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Obito muncul lagi di balik bebatuan yang sangat besar, kembali mengeluarkan kunainya. _Gedo Mazo _kini sudah lenyap dan tinggal Obito. Walaupun tidak imbang karena lima melawan satu, tapi kekuatan Obito sangatlah besar.

"AAARRGGHH.."

Obito mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya seperti tertarik dimensi lain dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi hitam legam. Sosok Obito yang tampaknya kesakitan itu sangatlah merana, ia berteriak-teriak layaknya seseorang yang terkena beribu-ribu _ninjutsu_.

"Temari-_san_, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sembuhkan dulu Sasuke!"

"Baik."

Sakura berlari menuju arah Sasuke untuk sesegera mungkin menyembuhkan darah yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Itu sangat berbahaya jika matanya terus mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang, kali ini tubuhnya sudah tidak merasa seperti di hujam oleh beribu-ribu jarum, dan kini hanya tinggal matanya saja yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah akibat _amaterasu _yang diciptakannya.

_Ninjutsu_Sakura perlahan-lahan membuat darah yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sasuke berhenti dan sepertinya akan berhenti beberapa detik lagi. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya pada Temari dan Uchiha Obito yang saat itu masing mengerang kesakitan,

_Aku memang tak meragukanmu untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin pasukan._

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Pendarahannya sudah kuhentikan, apakah kau bisa berdiri lagi?"

"Terima kasih."

"Heh Sasuke! Ini bukan saatnya untuk bermesraan!" Ujar kawannya Suigetsu yang tampaknya memang selalu iri pada perempuan-perempuan yang menyukai Sasuke.

"_Urusai._"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dibantu oleh Sakura. Melihat di depannya yang kini telah berdiri seorang wanita yang gigih memperjuangkan dunia _shinobi_ ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari masih memandang Obito yang meringis kesakitan sambil melihat wujud apakah yang akhirnya terjadi pada Obito.

"Heh Sasuke! Ini bukan saatnya untuk bermesraan!" Ujar kawannya Suigetsu yang hendak pergi mengikuti _shinob_i pasukan Sakura dan Temari untuk mencari bantuan.

"_Urusai_."

Temari melirik dan sengaja tidak langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan melalui ekor matanya, ia melihat Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk bangun.

_Itu kan hanya pemandangan biasa, tapi.._

Temari kembali fokus ke depan dan..

_Aku cemburu._

DUARRRR

Beberapa lawan yang berada di depan Obito langsung cepat cepat berlindung mengetahui ada ledakan besar dari Obito. Asap mengepul dan bebatuan-bebatuan yang hancur hamprir mengenai mereka. Asap itu semakin tipis, dan menampakkan Obito yang tampak mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

"I-itu.."

"Tidak mungkin."

"_Rikudou.. Sannin?_"

Benar saja, sosok Obito menyerupai persis _Rikudou Sanni_n, rumor tentangnya adalah _Rikudou Sannin_ lah satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengendalikan menciptakan para _Bijuu_.

KLANG!

Cahaya yang sangat memekakan bagi mata sangatlah silau. Para_ Shinobi_ yang tersisa yang hanya berjumlah lima orang itu sesegera mungkin menutup pandangan mereka karena cahaya yang memasuki pupil mata mereka itu bisa saja langsung merusak organ mata lainnya.

Cahaya itu semakin pudar dan membuat Temari membuka kembali matanya.

_Sudahkah berakhir?_

JRASH!

Sakura dan Sasuke segera membuka mata mereka ketika mendengar suara seperti benda menikam sesuatu. Dirasakannya di sekitar wajah Sasuke terciprat air atau..

_Darah?_

Sasuke mencium bau anyir yang menciprati wajahnya, memang tidak terlalu banyak tetapi ini pertanda buruk baginya dan saat ia membuka matanya, bukanlah pemandangan indah yang sesuai dengan cahaya menyilaukan tadi tetapi..

"Temari?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temari?"

_Hosh.. Hosh.._

Sasuke sangat ingin kembali menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi dan ingin percaya bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi belaka. Tetapi ia sudah mencobanya berulang-ulang tetapi pemandangan seorang_ kunoichi_ yang ditikam oleh kunai yang besar dan berlumuran darah ini tidak dapat dielakkan dan ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Temari-san!"

BLARR!

Serangan dari Obito membuncah dan Sasuke juga Sakura terpental, kecuali Temari. Obito masih tetap menahan Temari untuk menjadi korbannya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia menancapkan _kunai_ panjangnya tepat indah di jantung Temari.

_Temari? Kau melindungiku?_

"ARGH!"

Obito menjerit dan mengerang kembali, kini ia menjauh dari Temari. Temari yang melihat dengan matanya yang setengah menutup itu langsung terduduk lemas dan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mengeluarkan _kunai _yang tertancap itu.

Sasuke yang melihat Obito semakin menjauh dari hadapan Temari langsung berlari menuju Temari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka_!"

"Me-lindung-mu."

"Sudah kubilang aku dapat melindungi diriku sendiri!"

Temari hanya tertawa lemas dan kini pandangannya mulai kabur, ia terjatuh dan tubuhnya ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Ia melihat Sakura dan berniat meminta pertolongan lagi padanya agar mengeluarkan ninjutsunya tetapi wanita itu terkapar dan tak sadarkan diri.

_Sialan!_

Sasuke memeluk erat-erat tubuh ringkih Temari. Ia menitikan airmatanya, bukan lagi airmata darah. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup melihat Temari dalam keadaannya saat ini. Sangat memilukan.

"Sa-sasu-ke.."

"Jangan bicara, _baka_! _Shinobi_ yang lain akan segera datang."

"K-kau me-memba-wa _ku-kunai_ k-ku..?" Temari bertanya walaupun ia sudah tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Sakitnya semakin menjadi karena jantung adalah bagian vital yang sangat berbahaya jika terluka.

"Aku membawanya."

"Ja-jaga-lah.."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke semakin menangis, ia tahu Temari tak akan bertahan lebih lama jika ninja medis tak segera datang untuk beberapa detik lagi. Ia menggenggam tangan sang gadis yang sudah memerah akibat terkena darah, tangannya dingin tetapi masih ada kehangatan disana.

"Sa-sakit.."

"Aku tahu Temari, jadi bertahanlah."

Temari tersenyum dan ikut menangis melihat wajah sang kekasih yang menangis di akhir penantiannya yang baginya tak sia-sia. Sungguh, jika _Kami-sama_ mengizinkannya hidup lebih lama, ia akan melewati hari-hari itu bersama Sasuke.

_Inikah akhirnya? Kau tahu Sasuke, sangat menyakitkan, menyedihkan untuk hal seperti ini. Aku berharap ketika kau kembali ke Konoha, aku akan menyandang marga Uchiha dan duduk di sampingmu tetapi.._

"Kau tahu? Kau wanita pertama yang aku cintai. Ingatlah itu," Sasuke bicara pada Temari yang semakin lama menutup matanya dan denyut nadi yang sudah semakin menghilang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata terakhir yang Sasuke dengar dari bibir indah Temari adalah kata-kata yang sangat indah. Dan saat denyut nadi Temari behenti dan nafasnya yang sudah tak berhembus, Sasuke semakin membenamkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya. Dan saat itu, pasukan yang lain berdatangan termasuk Naruto.

_Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Temari. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah kulupakan semuanya tentangmu. Maafkan aku, seharusnya akulah yang datang melindungimu, bukan kau yang datang dan mengorbankan dirimu untukku. Dan saat akhirnya kau mati di pelukanku, fakta yang sangat kubenci._

Sasuke meletakan jasad Temari di tanah dan para _shinobi_ disana ikut menangis. _Kunai_ yang tertancap di dada Temari sudah ia cabut oleh tangannya sendiri, ia mencium kening Temari untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan menatap wajah cantik sang dara yang damai walaupun terdapat sedikit luka.

Ia mengeluarkan _kunai_ pemberian Temari dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menepuk pelan bahunya dan hanya dijawab anggukan. Kini Sakura sudah sadar dan kembali berdiri, tapi Obito masih mengerang kesakitan entah kenapa.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Maaf, Sakura.."

Sasuke kini akan belajar mencintai seseorang yang sudah mau menunggunya bertahun-tahun dan sampai saat ini, cintanya masih utuh dan tidak pernah rapuh, cinta yang hanya dimiliki seseorang bernama Haruno Sakura.

_Walaupun aku akan belajar mencintai Sakura, kau tetap berada posisi paling atas Temari. Kau tahu?_

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan tangan satunya lagi menggenggam _kuna_i pemberian Temari.

Temari akan selalu tenang, begitupun pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

**END**

**Author's Note: **Jangan tanya kalau gak nyambung haha karena fict ini hanya untuk iseng-iseng doang dan entah kenapa ide ini muncul begitu aja dalam pikiranku. Maaf kalau masih jelek jadi reviews sangat membantu. So, RnR please?

Best Regards,

Yusvira


End file.
